


The College Years

by havocthecat



Series: Mini OTP [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death Fix, Clones, F/F, Femslash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet and Elizabeth's teenage clones attend college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/323370.html?style=mine).

"The expense account was a _very_ good idea," said Janet, closing the door of their condo behind her and collapsing onto the sofa. "Have we guilt-tripped Jack into increasing the amount recently?"

"He's being mean," pouted Liz from the other end of the sofa. "He says that we're rooming together and we both have very nice expense accounts and we should be able to afford damn near anything we want." Liz always pouted when her negotiating wiles didn't work on somebody, which admittedly happened rarely. Unless Jack was involved.

"He has a point," said Janet, giggling and leaning over to kiss Liz's pout away. Their lips met, and she brushed Liz's cheek lightly with her fingertips, then pulled back to lean against the arm of the sofa. "A valid one, even. But are we really going to let that stop us? Let me at him. The guilt will be overwhelming."

"He's all yours, then," said Liz, eyeing Janet. "He just gets irritated at me."

"Are we doing anything this weekend?" asked Janet. "Aside from studying for finals."

"Wasn't Daniel supposed to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" asked Liz, looking innocent. "I stocked up on vodka."

"Ooh, vodka," said Janet, grinning. "You're planning mischief."

"Me?" asked Liz, shaking her head and looking innocent. "Never! Though I expect we'll be up late." She switched topics quickly. "What did you want for dinner tonight?"

"Sushi," said Janet promptly. "I'm not cooking until finals are over."

"Sushi it is, then," said Liz, reaching over to the coffee table and handing a menu to Janet. "Delivery?"

"I don't feel like going out," said Janet, sighing and scooting down until she could rest her feet in Liz's lap and her head could lean back against the arm of the chair. "I spent my entire biochem final forcing myself not to correct the professor's mistakes. I _hate_ giving wrong answers for credit."

Liz giggled at her, and Janet stuck her tongue out at her. She also grabbed one of the throw pillows and tossed it at Liz's head. Yay, military training, or luck, or Liz not having good reflexes, because it thunked solidly against the side of her head and fell on top of Janet's legs.

"Hey!" exclaimed Liz. She took the pillow and lightly thwacked it on Janet's legs.

"Sam's coming in after her finals are done," said Janet, ignoring the pillow. "She needs a break from the Academy."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Liz. "Did Jack end up applying there once he finally graduated?"

"After they found him and dragged him into counseling," said Janet. She rolled her eyes. "He got better fast after they restricted his contact to Mackenzie and Uncle George. That much unleavened Mackenzie time would make _anyone_ want to get therapy over and done with."

Liz nodded. "I can imagine," she said, eyeing Janet as she stretched, arms above her head, and leaning backwards over the arm of the sofa. Her back was arched, her legs were stretched to their fullest ~~admittedly short~~ extent, and every muscle in her body was taut and defined. "Wow."

Janet collapsed back onto the sofa, exhaling, and smiled at the look on Liz's face. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Show-off," said Liz, shaking her head and grinning bemusedly.

"Yes," said Janet. She only smirked for an instant before her expression changed to an amused sort of wide-eyed innocence. "Is something wrong with that? Should I stop?"

"Hardly," said Liz, leaning forward. The look in her eyes was heated.

"You like watching me?" asked Janet. Her smile was slow, and knowing.

"Sometimes," admitted Liz, crawling across the sofa to lie down next to Janet.

Janet pretended to think about it while she put her arm around Liz and turned on her side to face her. "How about now?" she asked. Thank goodness they'd gotten an extra-wide couch. Movie nights would have been much more awkward otherwise.

"I'm feeling very participatory," purred Liz, one hand coming to rest delicately on Janet's hip.

"Oh, good," murmured Janet as their lips met.

\--end--


End file.
